Patent Literature 1 proposes that a solvent mixture of ethylene carbonate and methyl propionate is used as a solvent for nonaqueous electrolyte solutions for the purpose of improving cycle characteristics and low-temperature load characteristics of a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery. Patent Literature 2 proposes a positive electrode containing inorganic particles having lithium transferability for the purpose of increasing the safety of lithium secondary batteries during overcharge or the like.